


No está bien, pero se siente bien

by Dakuraita



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Amor unilateral, Dominance, Drama & Romance, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Stalking, Submission, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakuraita/pseuds/Dakuraita
Summary: Keith está frustrado, creía que había avanzado su relación con Lance (como amigos y quizá algo más), pero está tan lejos de la realidad como es posible. Lance, heterosexual, no tiene "ese" interes en Keith, por lo que mejor se distancia para no darle esperanzas falsas. Keith no puede dejarlo ir tan facilmente. Las cosas toman un giro cuando Lotor, compañero de trabajo de Shiro, quien comparte apartamento con Keith, se queda a cenar y entabla una charla muy peculiar con Keith.¿Te gustaría divertirte un poco? ¿Experimentar? ¿Encontrar alivio entre tu desesperación? Lo hay, se llama placer.No obstante, nunca hay que olvidar, que todo placer tiene un precio, y que no todos son el ángel que se anuncian ser.





	No está bien, pero se siente bien

**Author's Note:**

> Las edades son:  
> Shiro tiene 30  
> Lotor tiene: 28  
> Keith: 23  
> Lance: 22 
> 
> Shiro y Keith viven juntos desde que este tiene 20. No tienen ningún tipo de relación sexual, es meramente afectiva-familiar. No es un suggar daddy ni nada, no se me aloquen(?)
> 
> No puse advertencias porque para mí eso es spoiler, ¿hay algo que pueda triggerearte o afectarte? No sé, no me importa, lee bajo tu propio riesgo. Si aún así decides continuar, muchas gracias y disfruta la lectura.

Lotor observó a Lance desde la barra, no estaba nada mal para un mocoso, su piel tenía un color interesante, estaba en forma, aunque Lotor no era fanático de las personas muy delgadas bien podría hacer una excepción. “¿Qué le habrá visto Keith?”, se preguntó arqueando una ceja, la verdad es que Lance muy guapo no era (no para Lotor, por lo menos), tampoco parecía ser “el tipo de Keith” que consistía en personas con aires maduros, personas incluso casi paternales (a veces Lotor sospechaba que Keith tenía unos fuertes ‘daddy issues’ aunque eso solo le daba más encanto). Este chico al que observaba, por el contrario, parecía un mono lleno de energía, energía que parecía contagiosa; pronto otras personas ya charlaban con él, y, para gusto o disgusto del susodicho, muy pocas de esas personas eran chicas. “Ni siquiera es material gay... en definitiva Keith no logrará nada con este”, concluyó Lotor tras observar detenidamente. Y bueno, tampoco es que Keith fuera precisamente un 'gay de mundo de sexualidad evidente', pero obvio no era un heterosexual fornicador de mujeres, Lotor lo sabía. La cosa era, si parecían tan diferentes… ¿Por qué _su_ Keith seguía tan enganchado con él?

“Es muy testarudo, mi pequeño gatito, pero debería rendirse con este, no funcionará nunca”

Tras pensar eso, Lotor pagó la única bebida que había pedido y se marchó sin decir nada, ya había observado suficiente.

* * *

 

Keith observaba el celular por decima vez, estaba preocupado. No tenía mayor motivo para estarlo, no es que se hubiera peleado con Lance ni mucho menos, de hecho, parecía que todo estaba medianamente estable. No obstante, sin importar cuanto intentara dejar de pensar que “algo estaba mal” no había escapatoria a sus propios pensamientos.

Últimamente Lance sonaba más serio, o bueno “lo leía más serio” aunque parezca estúpido y ridículo. No se habían visto en semanas, a duras penas se escribían, y aunque Lance aun mandaba caritas felices o con guiños, sus palabras terminaban por ser secas. Lance solía dejarle paredes de texto platicando de cualquier tontería, en su mayoría sin puntuación alguna, con un uso bastante criticable de la gramática y a veces en pura mayúscula llena de emoción, Keith adoraba eso. Pero ya no era así, había cambiado. ¿Por qué?

Keith escuchó la puerta del apartamento abrirse, apareció Shiro, suspirando de alivio por estar en casa. Keith guardó su celular en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se acercó a saludarlo. No hizo falta que dijera algo para que Shiro pronto pusiera su cara de “estoy inspeccionándote porque algo anda mal, porque te conozco y te ves mal”, típico de él y algo que Keith en parte apreciaba, pero también algo a lo que a veces prefería rehuir.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? —preguntó Keith, de manera que Shiro no tuviese tiempo de preguntar nada.

—Todo bien, algo pesado, pero nada mal, me alegra poder volver a casa temprano —Shiro sonrió abiertamente, pero sus ojos seguían haciendo su “escaneo paternal” —. ¿Pasó algo hoy?

—Uh, no, no realmente —no era mentira, pero tampoco era del todo cierto, no a nivel personal.

—Keith —comenzó Shiro, dándole a Keith “la mirada”, y acompañó su ataque colocando su mano en el hombro del menor.

—Shiro, estoy bien… —Keith miró al suelo, luego a Shiro, no había escapatoria, además, tenía ganas de hablarlo con alguien o se iba a volver loco—. Ok, de acuerdo, es… digo no es nada malo, no pasó nada, no realmente… e-es sobre Lance.

Ya, lo dijo.

Shiro desvió la mirada, iba a decir algo cuando se escuchó otro golpe en la puerta, Shiro se sobresaltó.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo olvidaba! —Shiro regresó a la puerta—. Lo siento Keith, lo olvidé por un momento, pero un compañero de la oficina va a cenar con nosotros —al abrir la puerta, un sujeto alto, de cabello plateado casi blanco, piel morena, que inspiraba un aire elegante, apareció—. Lo siento Lotor, creo que es la edad —bromeó Shiro.

—¿Estaciono el auto y te olvidas de mí? —bromeó, mostrando una sonrisa tranquila—. Muy pronto para decir algo así, no es algo que un saludable hombre de treinta debería decir —agregó Lotor, con una voz melosa y elegante, Keith observó al extraño y pronto el extraño lo miró a él—. ¿Y este joven, Shiro? ¿Es tu compañero del que tanto hablas?

Shiro tosió avergonzado, no hablaba tanto de Keith, ¿o sí? Era como un padre presumiendo de su preciosa hija, pero la verdad no se daba cuenta.

—Lotor, él es Keith, Keith, él es Lotor, mi compañero de trabajo.

—Un gusto —dijo Keith, ofreciendo su mano.

Lotor observó a Keith antes de darle la mano, pero no tardó en corresponder.

—El gusto es mío.

A juzgar por su expresión, de verdad parecía un gusto.

—¿Preparo la cena? —preguntó Keith.

—Esta noche la preparo yo —respondió Shiro, quitándose el saco y la corbata— Haré tu favorito.

Keith iba a protestar, pero Shiro con una mirada pareció decirle “No creas que he olvidado que tienes algo y que vamos a hablar de ello, ahora no digas más y déjame consentirte”. Tal vez es que llevaban ya tres años viviendo juntos, pero podía ser aterrador lo bien que Keith lo entendía y lo mucho que el mayor comunicaba solo con sus gestos.

—Lo malcrías, Shiro —bromeó Lotor, para dedicarle una sonrisa amistosa a Keith—. ¿Te importaría decirme donde está el baño?

—Yo le digo —apresuró Keith, que obviamente no quería que Shiro hiciera todo—. Es por aquí.

El apartamento era de dos pisos, con el salario de Shiro no era complicado vivir el lujo, Keith tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en una floristería y con eso aportaba un poco también, aunque al inicio el mayor rechazaba totalmente el aporte económico “para mi no es un gasto de más, y me agrada tenerte aquí, ahorra eso y úsalo para ti” decía Shiro, pero Keith a veces usaba ese dinero para reponer cosas que faltaban en la casa o hacer el mandado, con eso sentía que ayudaba aunque Shiro no quisiera. El baño de visita estaba hacia el lado oeste del departamento, en dirección opuesta a la cocina, sala y comedor que estaban hacia el este. Keith señaló una puerta de tres que había en el piso.

—Es aquí, adelante —dijo Keith.

—Gracias, Keith.

Los ojos de Lotor ponían inquieto a Keith, pero interesado. No estaba seguro de que alguien lo hubiese mirado así antes. Pero tampoco tenía manera de saberlo, no es que lo mirase con desprecio o indiferencia, parece que había un interés genuino, que terminaba por disimularse con esa sonrisa relajada y elegante, dando la impresión de que en realidad no había tal cosa como interés y que solo era cortesía y encanto natural. Keith no estaba equivocado al sospechar algo, aunque eso no lo sabía.

—Keith, voy a tener que salir un momento —dijo Shiro una vez que Keith volvió a la cocina—. ¿Te importa quedarte aquí con Lotor? No tardaré mucho, y mientras tanto puedes ofrecerle algo de beber, ¿está bien?

—Claro, no hay problema, aunque si quieres puedo ir yo…

—No, quiero ir yo, a veces olvido cosas y al llegar las recuerdo cuando las veo.

—Está bien.

Y así, Shiro salió del apartamento, y al poco tiempo Lotor estaba otra vez con él.

—¿Y Shiro? —inquirió.

—Ah, salió a comprar algo que faltaba, le dije que yo podía ir, pero no quiso y… bueno —Keith ahora que estaba a solas se sentía ligeramente más cohibido, no penoso, pero si fuera de confort, por lo que parecía ser más “frio y poco amigable” —. ¿Quieres algo de beber? Creo que hay cerveza o vino…

—Una cerveza está bien, ¿tú tomas, Keith? Disculpa la pregunta, pero pareces tan joven…

—Uh, yo tengo veintitrés años, pero la verdad no bebo mucho.

—¿No? Eso es algo novedoso de escuchar, los jóvenes beben mucho estos días —Lotor soltó una fragante, y de verdad extrañamente extra elegante, risa—. No soy tan viejo como para decirlo, no realmente, yo tengo veintiocho… y una cerveza está bien, gracias Keith.

La manera en que Lotor pronunciaba su nombre era…

—De acuerdo —Keith fue a la cocina, sacó una cerveza del refrigerador, y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, se quedó viendo el six-pack, tal vez una no le haría daño, además sería incomodo dejar bebiendo a Lotor solo en lo que Shiro volvía, y tenía perfecta edad para hacerlo. ¿Por qué no, pues? Tomó una para él también. Las abrió y dirigió a Lotor a la sala, que consistía en dos sillones como para tres personas cada uno, una mesa de centro y una tele frente a los sillones. Todos esperarían que Shiro tuviese amueblada estilo japonés, por el nombre, pero realmente era más practico dejar las cosas como estaban, el apartamento lo consiguió con muebles incluidos. Keith tomó asiento de manera que su distancia con Lotor fuera cómoda (o sea, lo más lejos posible sin ser demasiado descortés).

“¿Por qué Shiro no vuelve?”, se preguntó Keith, incomodo, ¿de qué diablos debía hablar con Lotor? ¿Debía hablar o dejar que él le hablara? No estaba preparado para esto, no cuando su cabeza había sido un desastre recientemente.

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo.

—Disculpa —dijo Keith, observando que era un mensaje de Lance.

—Oh, adelante, no dejes esperando a esa persona.

Keith leyó:

_Hola, lo siento, estaba ocupado. Uh, lo siento también, esta semana estoy ocupado. ¿Te acuerdas de Pidge, la hermanita de Matt? Me invitó a una fiesta, Matt también viene. No sé si quieras unirte, sé que no te gustan las fiestas. Nos vemos luego, ¡deséame suerte! ¡Lance está listo para la acción! Haha._

Las ganas de lanzar el celular directo a la ventana, al mismo tiempo quería gritar, ¿llorar? No, bueno, no estaba seguro. Pronto la ira se sustituyó por tristeza, un raro sentimiento de abandono y rechazo. “Ya sé que no suelo aceptar ir a fiestas, pero…” y tampoco es que Lance hubiese sido grosero, o que lo hubiera insultado, y aún así había algo en el mensaje que había herido mucho a Keith. ¿O Keith se hería a sí mismo con sus sentimientos? Tal vez, una mezcla de ambas.

—¿Tan mal estuvo? —la voz de Lotor lo regresó de golpe a la realidad.

—¿Eh? No, no es nada, yo…

—¿Tu novio te plantó?

—¿Novio…?

Lotor tomó un trago a su cerveza, la dejó en la mesa y luego cruzó la pierna, poniéndose cómodo, sonrió con superioridad.

—¿Me equivoco? Disculpa, simplemente conecté los puntos —los ojos de Lotor parecían hondar en la mente de Keith, quien pronto tuvo la sensación de que estaban viendo a través de él. Se puso de pie, listo para saltar a la defensiva, negarlo todo e irse, pero Lotor hizo una seña con su mano como diciendo que se calmara y sentara. Keith, por razones ajenas a su conciencia, obedeció—. Calma, podríamos decir que “un camarada reconoce a otro”, y cuando Shiro habla de ti, me recuerda un poco cuando yo era más joven.

—¿Tú eres…?

—¿Gay? Sí, no hay nada de lo que apenarse, Shiro sabe que lo eres, ¿no? Dudo que puedas ocultarle algo a ese hombre —Keith asintió, ¿por qué estaba cediendo? —. ¿El que te escribió es tu novio? Luces algo molesto, bueno, yo diría más bien frustrado y dolido, pero no lo aseguro, apenas te conozco.

Keith observó a Lotor, observó su rostro apuesto y relajado, su sonrisa cordial y amable… si él era gay, ¿él tendría respuestas? ¿Él podría entenderlo? No es que Shiro no lo comprenda, es comprensivo, pero tal parece que ser comprensivo no es lo mismo a que Shiro sepa del tema, porque no solía saber cómo aconsejar a Keith realmente. El menor podía percibir que los consejos serían para un chico con problemas con una chica, pero Shiro los disfrazaba cambiando los pronombres, terminando por no servir de mucho.

—Sí, Shiro lo sabe —suspiró.

—Y me imagino, que intenta darte su apoyo, pero aun así no es del todo funcional, ¿o me equivoco? —Lotor no pudo evitar reír al ver la expresión de Keith, que parecía decir algo como “¿acaso me lees la mente o esto es algún tipo de brujería?” —. No es que sea adivino, pasé por algo así cuando era más joven que tú, así que lo entiendo, aunque no tienes que contarme si no quieres, puedo darte mi número, y cuando necesites algo saber que hay alguien que va a entenderte.

Eso tocó el corazón de Keith.

—Él… bueno, no es mi novio, pero me gusta, es lo opuesto a mí, habla fácil con otros, siempre está rodeado de personas y sabe externalizar lo que piensa y siente… es algo idiota e impulsivo, pero nunca se ha rendido conmigo y tampoco me tiene miedo, suelen temerme porque creen que soy una navaja o algo así, y él…

—Te hace sentir cosas que nadie más, ¿cierto? Y, no me digas, a él le gustan las chicas y no se da cuenta de cómo te sientes.

—Así es, y… antes podía con _eso,_ pero ahora…

—No tienes que decirlo, te entiendo, es parte de la juventud, el encaprichamiento de querer hacer funcionar algo que realmente es complicado que funcione, todos creen que con amarse es suficiente, pero Keith, ¿quieres la verdad? La experiencia me ha mostrado que es cuestión de química también, y es mejor buscar afinidad y no creer ciegamente que alguien cambiará por como te sientes, ¿comprendes?

—Sí, lo sé, y aún así quiero que él me quiera, tal vez si me quiere por quien soy no le importe que soy también un chico, amor es amor, ¿no?

Lotor sonrió enternecido, como quien acaba de escuchar una estupidez muy adorable.

—Tal vez a otra edad, Keith, tal vez —realmente Lotor no lo pensaba— de momento, no puedes competir con los deseos físicos, es como si una chica intentara conquistarte a ti, con la esperanza de que si la quieres y aprecias deja de importarte que sea un chica… no es que sea imposible, depende la sexualidad de cada quien y como dije, las personas, sus químicas y lo que quieren, ¿Saldrás con una chica, cuando te sientes atraído hacia los hombres, por amor? Intenta, me cuentas como te va.

Eso fue una bofetada para Keith, pero de alguna forma se sintió bien que por fin alguien no alentara sus sueños y esperanzas que tal vez serían fútiles y mejor le dijera la realidad, después de todo, con ambas perspectivas tal vez podría tomar mejores decisiones.

—Tiene sentido —respondió Keith.

—Y tampoco tienes que martirizarte y sufrir, hay más opciones.

—¿Más opciones? ¿De qué hablas?

—No tienes que dejar ir tus sentimientos, pero tampoco tienes por qué negarte la diversión, digamos, una anestesia.

En eso, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

—¡La fila era increíble! ¡Lo siento por la tardanza! —Shiro fue donde ellos y sonrió— La cena estará lista pronto, ¿todo bien, Lotor? ¿Algo más que pueda ofrecerte?

—Oh, en lo absoluto, Shiro —Lotor tomó un poco más de su cerveza que seguía casi llena— Keith me está haciendo compañía y no necesito nada más que eso.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, bueno, los llamaré cuando todo esté listo.

—Gracias, Shiro.

Una vez más estaban solos.

—Keith, ser gay no es malo, y es aún mejor cuando no tienes que estar sufriendo por ello, escondiéndolo, y yo puedo guiarte por este mundo al que quieres entrar por la puerta equivocada —Lotor se puso de pie y se colocó frente a él, tomó su rostro y sin preguntar o pedir permiso lo besó.

Keith sintió un cosquilleo en su espalda, y tal vez habría seguido con el beso si su racionalidad hubiese estado más adormecida, sin embargo, al no estarlo fue cuestión de segundos para que se apartara, y Lotor, sonriendo sin perturbarse u dar explicaciones, agregó:

—Hay muchas cosas muy buenas aguardando por ti, piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo?

Y así, Keith acaba de dar su primer beso gay con el compañero de trabajo de Shiro que había conocido hace apenas unas horas…

“Eso fue…” No podía decir que horrible, le había gustado, y estaba intrigado. ¿Había cosas aún mejores? ¿Y si el beso era más largo? Su mente vagó hasta irse a zonas peligrosas más fantasiosas. Avergonzado, sacudió la cabeza: No, no, no. No debía pensar en eso. ¿Por qué no? Pues porque estaba mal. ¿Y por qué está mal? Por primera vez Keith no estaba seguro porque estaba mal fantasear o desear explorar, los chicos saludables lo hacen, ¿no? Por alguna razón parece más fácil hablar de senos que de testículos.

El resto de la velada fue muy agradable, Shiro habló animadamente de anécdotas del trabajo, Lotor comentaba una cosa u otra de vez en cuando, pero en su mayoría se la pasaba mirando a Keith, y Keith le devolvía una que otra mirada, había cierta complicidad en el gesto. Y, para cuando todo acabó, Lotor le dio una tarjeta a Keith con su correo y su celular, luego se despidió de ambos y eso fue todo. Shiro y Keith alzaron y limpiaron todo.

—Mañana hablaremos, ¿ok? De momento quiero que descanses, ya es tarde.

—Está bien —mañana ya pensaría como librarse de esa platica— Buenas noches, Shiro.

Al irse a su habitación, Keith se tiró en su cama, tocó con la punta de sus dedos la base de sus labios, casi parecía que todavía sentía el cosquilleo por ese roce de labios, por supuesto, en su mayoría era su imaginación y la capacidad de recreación.

* * *

 

Lotor salió de la lujosa bañera, de su lujoso baño, de su lujoso pent-house, se colocó una toalla en la cintura y otra sobre los hombros. Recogió su larga cabellera y caminó hacia su (obviamente también extremadamente lujosa) habitación, donde su celular estaba brillando en señal de que había llegado un mensaje.

El número salía como desconocido, claro, pero empezaba diciendo “Hola, soy Keith…”, por lo que primero Lotor agregó el contacto y una vez actualizado su teléfono, leyó el resto de los mensajes:

Lotor sonrió, aquello había funcionado bastante bien.

* * *

 Keith estaba a punto de irse a dormir, cuando su celular empezó a sonar. 

Era Lotor.

Keith no pudo evitar sentir felicidad, más que nada porque había sido invitado a una fiesta sin ningún pero respecto a su personalidad. No estaba seguro de si aceptaría, al menos creyó que no hasta que volvió a leer el mensaje anterior de Lance. Entonces, decidió responderle, aunque tenía la sospecha de que su "amigo" no reaccionaría más allá de lo normal, de todas maneras Keith sintió la necesidad de hacerlo.

  

 


End file.
